She Slipped
by amandaHEY
Summary: All she had to do was slip while getting out of the shower. Oh boy, how things happen. MxS. Oh, and by the way, my Beta is my sister iLRNN. she does really good stuff for Ghost Hunt.


this is my first Soul Eater story.  
it's actually my first REAL story. because it's better than my writing used to be... by like a million fold. XD

anyway, please enjoy! i hope you like it. =//v//=

disclaimer: i don't wear soul and maka's beautiful lives on my sleeves. you have to consult Ookubo Atsushi about that. C:

* * *

She slipped.

She was getting out of the shower and she slipped on some water that happened to splash on the floor. She tried to maneuver herself so that she wouldn't plummet to the floor, but like anything that would happen to Maka Albarn, that didn't seem likely.

A rush of fright ran through her mind as she thought of screaming for help but decided that no matter what, Soul was probably too far away to get there in time. She braced herself for the massive amount of hurt she was about to receive; her heart racing. However, when the only thing she felt was the pounding of her heart coursing through her body, her tightly clasped eyes flew open. Soul had caught her.

As **soon **as he had felt the desperation of his meister, he had flown to her side like a hawk. Although, when he was running to save her he unintentionally slipped on the same puddle of water she had, and fell on the floor with a big loud **THUNK**.

The fall probably wasn't as bad as it sounded. Had Maka fallen by herself, it still probably would have damage her quite a lot more than if Soul had fallen by himself. But, well, he is a male.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Soul! Are you ok?! Are you alright?!" his worried meister flailed about as she half yelled in panic. She didn't ever want Soul to be hurt. Ever. Not since that time with Crona. An enormous amount of fear flashed in her eyes.

"Maka... Ma-ka. Shhhh." He cooed, and put his hand on her head. It made her feel entirely well again. Her breathing slowed a minute, as it had sped up from everything that happened in those few seconds. "I'm fine, alright?" he winced as he grabbed his side. 'Ah, that's right, her elbow rammed me there' he thought.

Her eyes widened, "I'LL GO GET SOME ICE!" she yelled. But before he could protest, she was already out the door. 'It really doesn't hurt that much.' He thought as he sighed at her alarm, but slightly smiled at how cute she was about it.

While she was in the kitchen getting said ice, she calmed herself down a speck. She realized that she probably didn't hurt him all that much... but she couldn't help but feel so bad that she hurt him at all. Little tears welled in her eyes a bit. "No, no! Don't get discouraged like that; I'm sure he's fine." She whispered to herself as she got the ice. She put the ice in a zip lock bag, got a kitchen towel, and started heading back to the scene of the crime.

She walked in the bathroom and knelt down carefully, for she had realized that despite the goings on, she only had a bath towel on. Soul didn't seem to mind too much, but he looked away every now and then if she got too close, or if her arrangement was a bit too lewd for him; despite her pure nature.

"Here," she said with a slightly pained expression. She was a lot better than when this whole incident had started, but she still felt bad about it. Soul sighed with an irritated expression to match her pained one. "God damn it, girl. It really doesn't hurt. I promise you!" He explained as he gently took the ice from her hand and put in on the left side of his abdomen. He didn't want to make her any more upset, so he acted like his usual cool self on the outside, although his actions were a lot gentler than normal.

Such actions made Maka feel... pleasant. Like she was being taken care of. She liked it. But, she couldn't describe how Soul made her feel. She sat there with a sort of faraway look as she was thinking about it. How did Soul make her feel? Soul noticed and half patted/stroked her head. She quietly looked up at him, her pained expression returning slowly.

"Maka," he smiled, "You're too kind for your own good. You know that? Really though, this," he motioned to the where the ice covered, "is nothing. It doesn't even hurt anymore." He said as he took off the ice. It was getting too cold for him anyway.

She looked at him. Her expression showed slight surprise, but she didn't really seem to be so. "I see." She said quietly half smiling at this news. She never really LISTENED to Soul this whole time. 'She must still be out of it.' He thought as he sat up a tad more, but not to where it would hurt him... or LOOKED like it would hurt him. For Maka's sake.

All of a sudden Maka felt strong and secure arms find themselves being wrapped around her. She was brought back to reality. For a moment she just listened and felt Soul's presence.

She moved to hug him back, but as she pressed her small arms around his big back, he gasped in what seemed to be pain. "Wh-what was that? Soul?" she asked surprised.

"That was my back... in pain... Aahhhhh..." he exclaimed as he hunched over a smidgen.

"O-oh. Then maybe... we should move the ice to your back?" she laughed slightly. She was more worried about a little bruise that wouldn't even hurt him tomorrow, than back pain that would probably hurt him for a few days, and that was definitely worse. 'Something is wrong with the woman I live with.' He thought as he cursed her.

Meanwhile she looked around. They were still in the bathroom. "Hey, Soul? Do you possibly want to change location?" she asked a little entertained.

Scowling at her amusement, he replied with, "Yeah..."

She managed to get herself under him so that he could wrap his arm around her neck. 'Geez, I need to change.' She hurriedly thought at the sight of Soul's hand dangerously close to her breasts. With that thought her heart started to pound. And through their bond, he could feel it. So, his heart started to speed up a bit as well. Not to mention that he wasn't in his most comfortable state, in the position he was in. It made him worried that he might accidentally touch something he was never supposed to touch.

They finally made it to the couch, both of their minds and heart's racing. What were they doing to each other? "I-I'm going to go put on some clothes." She said softly, averting his nonexistent gaze. He could NOT lay his eyes on her. He refused. If he had, he just knows his sight would go everywhere **but** her face.

Despite her being the flat-chested woman she was, she has nice curves. She has wide hips that correctly compliment her small frame. And even though her chest is small, she still has **a chest**. It CAN be noticed. Not to mention that her thighs were basically COMPLETELY visible. He clenched his eyes shut and blushed furiously. 'WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?! God damn!' he screamed in his head, ruffling his hair. He tried squelching any visible embarrassment from the earlier happenings as she opened her door.

'And I'm sure Kid has noticed that not only her hair is symmetrical.' He thought as he looked her over after she'd come from her little den. She came out of her room, her hair down for once, clad in plaid pajama pants and one of HIS tops that very loosely hugged her figure but was still big. She felt his gaze as she walked to him. She came to stand in front of him.

"Is that... MY shirt?" he asked irritadedly at the fact that she had been stealing his shirts. 'So that's where they all went!' he thought as he decided he'd be washing his own laundry from now on. "AHAHAHAH," she gave a nervous laugh and then grabbed his face so he wouldn't look at the shirt but instead her face.

"_Kinishi nai, kinishi nai!_" she exclaimed in an upbeat tone. He did look at her face for a while, but as the shirt was loose, the collar was very big. He looked inside the shirt, not meaning to, and found she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Immediately he shot his head up to look to the ceiling and was blushing furiously.

She was caught by surprise and stood straight. She noticed the blush but didn't seem to think anything of it. 'Oh? I wonder what that was about.' She blinked at him.

"Oh yeah! Soul, to make up for what happened before; can I give you a massage? I mean, I'm fine when I wasn't supposed to be. You caught me and I'm so grateful. And since because of that your back hurts now too. I want to make it up to you... I promise I'll be gentle!" she closed her eyes and clapped her hands together like she was saying a prayer in front of a shrine. She always did say a lot.

'Hmmm... I don't know... But, if I remember correctly she was relatively good at massages... like everything else.' He smiled to himself at the superiority of his meister. She snuck a peek at him while he thought, and was quite pleased to see a smile on his face. He must have been in a better mood.

"Well... I guess I shouldn't turn down your offer." He said in a cool manner, trying not to show her his sheer contentment. She squealed in excitement and gave him a little hug like thing. She then told him to take his shirt off.

"Wh-what?! Why do I have to take my shirt off?!" he yelled holding his shirt to his body, seeing as how she was trying to assist him in taking it off.

"Well it won't be much use to you or me, so why not? And besides, it won't be a good massage if the fabric gets in the way of what I'm doing!" she exclaimed kneeling on either side of him. She huffed in agitation at her weapon and crossed her arms. "Please Soul?" she pouted.

That was the end of that. She was too cute for him. After a few seconds of being embarrassed at how easily he gave up, he asked her to help him take it off. If he raised his arms to where the lower part of his forearm reached above his head he would strain his back even more... more than likely.

She happily obliged in helping him maneuver out of his shirt without hurting him. All the while Soul kept his head down to hide any more of the embarrassment he was causing himself. 'This isn't the image of a girl anymore... this is the image of a woman.' He said to himself in his mind thoughtfully.

"Alright!" she said happily, "Lie on your stomach."

"Yes ma'am." He said a bit nonchalantly. He got one of the yellow pillows from the couch, put it on the end of the couch, and threw the rest on the floor. He lied down on the couch on his stomach; his scar touching the soft cushions. He moved around gingerly so that he was comfortable. Maka grabbed a recently discarded pillow and kneeled on it.

"So... upper back, lower back, or all of your?" she asked curtly, yet politely. "Hmmm... I'm thinking mostly lower but basically everywhere." He said slowly.

She got close to his ear and whispered, "At your service, your majesty." At that he trembled with slight pleasure and shock. 'H-holy shit. Sh-she teased me! She also scared the crap out of me... in more ways than one.' The lower region of his pants was a little bulged. "Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't!" he chanted in a mumbled voice to himself, his face was buried in the pillow.

"Hmm? Did you say something Soul?" Maka asked sweetly... which just made it worse. "No. Nothing... Nothing at all... please... please continue." He strained nicely, and she smiled back at him.

She settled herself on her heals a bit. She took her hands and gently placed them in the middle of Soul's back. She starts massaging his back slowly, moving her hands up and down softly. She moves down to the lower portion of his back, as promised and started to knead a little harder.

"I'm not rubbing too hard am I?" she asked quietly.

"No way~. That feels so good." He felt like he was in euphoria. He forgot all about the little guest in his pants and relaxed. To him, this was the most amazing thing right now. Maka, himself, Blair nowhere to be found, and the slowly setting insane sun in the distance. It was perfect.

Maka sighed in relief. "Really? That's good."

"Yeah, it is." He said softly, to no one in particular. He watched her fondly out of the corner of his eye as she worked out every knot in his back. She seemed so focused on trying to make him feel better. He turned his head back to its original position, staring at the arm of the sofa.

After about 45 minutes he seemed to notice a gradual change in the force being exerted on his back.

After a whole conversation about Black Star's eating habits, he finally said, "So, would you like to stop now?"

"What? You want me to stop?" she asked curiously. 'Does he not like it anymore?' she asked herself as if she was asking someone else.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea. It was... wonderful," he felt himself make a weird face at the word. He doesn't say 'wonderful' often, "But, your arms are starting to get weak. I can feel it in the pressure."

"O-oh, you can feel it? Hahah." She giggled.

"Yeah," he smirked up at her, "I can. Oh, by the way, I'll make dinner tonight." He said, getting up from the couch slowly, as not to hurt himself. However, to his surprise, there was no pain whatsoever. None.

"Thank you Soul," She sighed out as she got up from her position on the floor and stretched, "I will graciously take you up on that offer." She climbed up on the couch and snuggled up to where Soul's torso used to be lying. It was warm and she wanted to steal all of it.

"Hah, that wasn't an offer, I was gonna do it anyway, even if you told me no." he said as he started to get out all necessary utensils to fix dinner, stealing a glance at her.

Her eyes fluttered closed after a few moments and soon she was out like a light. He stopped what he was doing for a second and watched as her chest moved up and down. She was curled up into a little ball, kind of like what Blair does in cat form.

He smirked at her face; mainly because it could not be seen. Her hair was all in the way. He walked over to her and crouched down. He stared at her thoughtfully. The first time they met he didn't think she'd become so... precious to him. He moved the hair out of her face slowly and tucked it behind her ear. She twitched a bit and stretched her back to where it was arched and to where her hands were near her face. Another cat pose.

He giggled, but caught himself.

Cool men don't giggle.

* * *

so? how did you like it?  
was it good enough? ;//^//;  
i hope so.

/works on second chapter.

soul is making food. it's orange/yellow, includes cheese. spongebob may be included.  
anyone guess what it is? hahahah. :)

anyway, reviews are welcome. love you, bye.


End file.
